When taking pictures by way of a digital camera, if the correct illuminant is not determined, the color balance of the captured scene will be incorrect. Thus, in some instances, the captured image may appear as though the colors have been shifted in the direction of exhibiting too much orange or too much blue. These shifts in color can make faces in the image appear sickly and unflattering. In other instances, incorrectly determining the illuminant may cause tinting at various areas of the captured image. Corners may appear purple, while other sections of the captured image may be characterized by what appear to be irregular spots blotches, or stains.